


Alien Limits

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [29]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini Facebook prompt fill:  Alien, prison, experimentation 12 smut</p><p>Didn't really manage smut on this one I'm afraid but got the first three descriptives in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Limits

The Doctor really hadn’t meant to cause any problems. He never really did. But here he was locked up in a cell on some backwater planet that wasn’t too far evolved. Borderline industrial society but not too socially advanced. They relied on religious overseers for the most part from what he could tell. Oh well, he thought. They’d probably try some basic torture methods which he could easily get out of and then escape. He’d give it a bit of time to see if he could get more details about their society though. Never hurt to add to his knowledge of things.

Sitting on the cold stone bed that doubled as a bench, the Doctor played with his sonic glasses to scan the walls and lock of the door. He was just able to gaze out the small window when he stood on the bench. When it got dark outside, his boredom peaked so he stretched out on the stone bench and fell asleep.

The door was thrown open while it was still dark out and hands were grabbing him roughly. The Doctor was too disoriented to fight back at all. As a result , he found himself being dragged down the hall and then a series of stairs until they entered a large room. In the middle of the room was a chair with shackles at the ankles and the wrists. Locked in, the Doctor made a fuss when his sonic glasses were taken from him and he was left alone for the moment. 

‘Who are you?’ The voice came from behind him. It was old and harsh sounding and when the owner of the voice came within the Doctor’s sight the man was indeed old and rough looking but well dressed. And a member of the religious powers judging by the jewelry he wore. 

‘I’m the Doctor. Just travelling through.’ The Doctor tried to be nonchalant and affable. ‘How’s your day going? I’m fine by the way, just a kink in my back. You really should discover how to make better mattresses.’

‘Silence.’ His questioner practically hissed at him. ‘What were you doing in the Temple Gardens?’

‘Oh. That! I’m sorry, I must have missed the No Trespassing signs. I was just checking out the flowers. I do that you know. Love to smell flowers I’ve never had a chance to before. Got told off once by Clara for doing that all the time. Got a thorn lodged up my nostril that time.’

‘SILENCE!’ The hiss was more emphatic this time. ‘Only fools or heretics would trespass the Gardens. Right now I’ve not determined which you are.’

‘Well, that’s easy! I’m not a fool. I did graduate from the Academy. Not top of the class mind you.’ The Doctor started to ramble again but this time he was silenced by a backhand to his face. ‘Now that was rude!’

‘SILENCE! HERETIC!’ His questioner turned to a table and then back to the Doctor with a large knife in his hand. ‘We have only one use for heretics!’  
‘Now, listen here, you don’t have to jump to conclusions. I may be a fool after all. What happens to fools?’

‘Fools are burned alive.’ His questioner said with a leer. ‘Heretics are just used.’

‘Oh. Used. How?’ The Doctor arched an eyebrow up.

‘However we decide.’ The older man approached the Doctor and the knife flashed. The Doctor winced in anticipation but the only thing that was cut was his layers of shirts. Another flash and his trousers were sliced apart as well. 

‘What on … that’s a bit chilly now.’ The Doctor blinked at the cold air on his now exposed skin. ‘Just what does used mean again?’

‘That is for the Laird to decide. But tonight he is expecting entertainment. Your timing may be fortuitous.’ His questioner left him alone again. 

Locked in the chair, all the Doctor could do was sit and hope that it didn’t get much colder. He didn’t really care so much that he was partially naked. He was more worried that he didn’t have his sonic glasses at the moment. He knew he should have included the voice activation module in the software on this model. 

Some time later, his questioner returned with another fellow with him. The new person was just as poshly dressed but with different jewellry. Possibly secular position holder, the Doctor thought to himself.

‘You are right, Inquisitor. This heretic is quite different to the normal heretic. That’s a rather large appendage in an awkward position. Have you attempted to test him with one of the cattle?’

‘Not yet, Laird. I felt you’d wish to see it pristine before I experimented with him.’

‘Well, begin experimenting then as I watch.’ The Laird snapped his fingers and a small group of servants brought in a plush chair for him to sit on. 

‘Now, hold on here.’ The Doctor tested the cuffs again. ‘What sort of experimenting? I’m not a lab rat you know.’

‘The more we know about heretics the easier it is for us to catch them and rid ourselves of them.’ The Inquisitor informed him and approached the Doctor. With a snap of his fingers, two servants, one male and one female, approached from behind the Doctor and they were peeling his clothes off entirely, cutting through whatever they needed to to get the job done.

‘I’m not a heretic.’ The Doctor protested. ‘And I’m not a fool. Look.. we can talk about this like reasonable adults. Whoa! What is that for?’ The Inquisitor had picked up a tool that had a short flat end on it and was approaching the Doctor with it. 

‘If you’re not a heretic and not a fool then what do you claim to be?’ The Laird asked, stopping the Inquisitor. 

Naked and held captive, the Doctor was talking quickly. ‘I’m from a different star. An alien.’

‘Then you are a fool. Just a different sort of fool. Don’t harm him, Inquisitor, just play a little with him. Then you can bury him alive.’ 

‘Play with me?’ The Doctor was still watching the implement in the Inquisitor’s hand that held the implement. 

The Inquisitor returned the implement to the table and gestured to the servants. A second gesture and it was the male who came to stand beside the Doctor.

‘Oh, hello there!’ The Doctor looked at the fellow. ‘I’d shake your hand but..’ He rattled the cuff. ‘HEY! That’s inappropriate!’ The Doctor squirmed away as best he could as the male servant began to handle his privates roughly, lifting and moving them around to expose him further to the Laird and the Inquisitor. 

‘Those? What are those for?’ The Laird asked, pointing at the Doctor’s testicles. 

The Doctor went red and pursed his lips. ‘Reproduction. Could you let them go now?’

Another gesture from the Inquisitor and the Doctor was momentarily relieved to have his testicles released but then his eyes went wide as the man’s grip went round his member next and squeezed him rather hard, making his eyes water. 

‘Whoa whoa whoa!’ The Doctor was trying his best to get the man to stop what he was doing.

‘Laird, it appears that this man is a lot less sturdy than a normal man.’ The servant said, letting the Doctor’s member go from his grip. ‘It’s incredibly soft.’

‘Of course it’s soft! You’re definitely not my type! In fact none of you are!’

‘It’s very floppy.’ The servant lifted the abused muscle again and let it drop limply down. ‘There’s even a very curious flap of skin at the top.’

‘You don’t need to play with that!’ The Doctor screeched and jerked back so violently that the chair moved back an inch.   
‘I’ve never seen a heretic or a fool with such a weakness before, Laird.’ The Inquisitor said. ‘Certainly not as sturdy as we are. And to be honest with you, Laird, it certainly doesn’t seem to be functional to the point of impregnating any woman of ours. I’d almost say he’s a defective that wasn’t properly exposed at birth.’

‘I agree.’ The Laird responded. ‘He is a curiosity. How does such a limp member manage to function with a woman?’

‘Speak, fool. How do you manage with a woman if you’re this weak in the member?’

‘I manage quite well, thank you very much.’ The Doctor huffed. 

‘You are limp, fool. Nobody that limp can impregnate let alone please a woman.’ The Laird sneered at him. ‘I think not only are you defective but you are a crossbreed but more woman than man.’

The Doctor, his pride wounded, protested. ‘You think what you like but I could trot a string of lovers that would give evidence that I’m all man.’

Emboldened by the limpness of the Doctor’s manhood, the Inquisitor came over for himself and was roughly pushing and prodding the Doctor about leaving him flustered. When the Inquisitor tugged hard on his testicles the Doctor’s eyes bugged out and he howled from the pain. The Laird laughed wickedly. ‘If that’s the sort of man you are, fool, then you’re no man at all! I tire of this. Dispose of him as a defective, Inquisitor. There’s nothing more to be gained from him.’

The Doctor feigned having passed out and allowed himself to be released and dragged from the room by the male servant. His clothes were collected by the woman who followed behind. He deliberately dragged his feet to make it harder for the man until a quick grasping hand around his privates made him howl again.

‘We know where your weakness is, fool. Lift your feet and at least go to your demise with a scrap of honor.’ The male servant scowled at him. The Doctor gave in for the moment and behaved enough to follow the man out of the building and into a courtyard. There stood a poles with restraints on them. The Doctor realized that they must do this ‘demise’ thing often enough to make these poles permanent. His eyes scanned the courtyard and he spotted a ladder being used by a workman to repair a window high up on the wall. He’d have to chance that it wasn’t a long drop down the other side but if it were and he landed right he could focus the damage on one of his arms rather than his legs and still be able to run. 

Watching the woman, he watched her place his damaged clothes in a pile to one side. There was charring on the ground so he imagined that they would be burned probably at the same time as his body. Well.. that was their plan. He had other ideas. 

The male servant, believing the Doctor had resigned himself to his fate, let down his guard just enough for the Doctor to get his arm free and he was off. He scooped up his clothing and was bounding towards the ladder before the servant could react. The woman reacted faster and came close to grabbing his arm but he shrugged her off, a little regretful that he knocked her off her feet to land heavily on the stone courtyard. The male servant was doing his best but the Doctor’s long legs were coming in handy and he was at the ladder quickly and running up the rungs. The worker had stepped off to stand on the wide window sill to make the repairs which left the Doctor the freedom to scramble up and onto the sill himself. 

‘Sorry! Job security for you.’ The Doctor used his damaged clothing to protect his arm and he smashed the window wide open. With a quick glance down, the Doctor judged it would be an easy drop and shouldn’t be too hard on him. ‘Bye!’ 

The ground came up fast and he rolled as he fell, letting the bulk of the impact hit him in the shoulder and upper back. Being naked, he got scratched and bruised more than usual. A twig on the ground managed to poke him in his already worked over privates just to rub salt into his wounds. Not caring just yet, the Doctor ran naked as far and as fast as he could from the Laird’s home. It was a fair distance and a thick wooded area before he stopped for a breather and to see what he could get out of his clothes. About the only thing that wasn’t damaged beyond recognition was his jacket. Emptying his trouser pockets he tossed away useless things that had been collected over time and stuffed what he wanted to keep in his jacket pockets. 

Abandoning his ruined clothes and just in his jacket, the Doctor was off again. Once he made it to a clear hill top, he was able to orient himself and soon he was striding purposefully back to the TARDIS. Entering it, the only thing he could think of was the relief that Clara wasn’t there waiting for him to get back. Trying to explain to her why he was almost buck naked with only his jacket and his privates red and sore. Actually, he thought, maybe a side trip to somewhere quiet to rest up a bit and let his sore body heal a bit would be a good idea. Clara could get a bit touchy feely at times and that really really wouldn’t be good right now.


End file.
